


Protective

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bar Fight, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, F/M, Protective Clyde Logan, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red
Summary: I have a request for Clyde if you still do him ! So the reader is very short ( short girl pride👏🏻) like I’m talking 4”9-4”10 and Clyde thinks it’s adorable but he also gets very protective because the reader is so small. So one day at the bar some locals try to get handsy and Clyde has to step in and put the Special Forces background to use :) sorry if you don’t like it but I just love Clyde and there aren’t many for him !! Love your work💕💕
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Protective

You had been dating Clyde Logan for near to three years now. He was caring, sweet, protective, and _big_. Maybe it was just because you yourself were shorter than average, 4'9.5" to be exact, but you'd swear up and down until the day you died that he was tall enough to be a giraffe. 

You'd taken to hanging around the bar more. You wanted to be near him and give him some company while he worked. The two of you would talk and laugh until close and he would walk you to your car, waiting until you got in and the car started before he got in his own to head home. You'd never had an incident at the bar, everyone knew you were Clyde's girl and everyone knew the Logan's protected their own.

But sometimes they seemed to forget. Tonight was one of those nights.

A few men had stumbled into the bar a few hours before close. They were clearly already a few drinks in, but all they asked Clyde for was a few soda's and some hot wings. Clyde was keeping an eye on them, and the other on you. You were rarely uncomfortable around the locals but Clyde always found himself wanting to protect you from anything possible.

"Hey Clyde, co-could we get a basket of the potato skins?" One of the men slurred. Clyde looked between you and the group of men for a moment before nodding reluctantly and walking towards the kitchen to put their order in.

Clyde was only gone for a moment when you felt their gaze on your back. You turned to look at the men sitting down the bar from you. You flashed a small smile, crossing your ankles and pushing your knees closer together in an attempt to make yourself seem smaller. You wished Clyde would hurry back but you knew the bar wasn't busy enough for the chef to rush the order. It was just you and the three men in the bar. You heard a shuffling as one of the men from the group slid closer to you.

"Well hello darling," His breath smelled like brandy and whiskey, you hated it. "What're you do-oing here all alone?" He burped into his mouth and you felt the urge to gag. You scooted one stool away from him, hoping your lack of answer would deter him from chasing you. It did not.

"I asked a question sweet cheeks." He said, moving closer to you. You let out a scoff and stood from your stool. The man smacked your ass, hard, resulting in a yelp from you as you scurried across the bar. He gave chase.

"Come on sweetheart I just want a taste of you." He said, You glanced behind him to see Clyde emerge from the kitchen and cross the room in three steps, grabbing the man by the back of the collar and lifting him off his feet.

"(y/n) are you ok?" Clyde asked, concern painting his face and drawing his brows tight. You swallowed your heart that was in your throat and nodded with wide eyes. You watched the rest of the men lock eyes and start to approach Clyde.

"Get out." Clyde growled to the man he was holding. The man held up his hands as Clyde walked him to the door. The man's toes were barely brushing the hardwood floor as Clyde dragged him along. The man had his hands on his own collar, trying to keep it from pulling too tightly around his neck. Clyde kicked open the door for him, tossing the man onto the porch. The man stumbled before grabbing the post and regaining his balance.

"Earl, don't let him back in." Clyde said to Earl. Earl gave Clyde a two fingered salute and puffed his cigarette once more. Clyde turned to walk back into the bar, only to be body-slammed by one of the men in the group.

"The hell!?" Clyde snapped as he was pushed against the wall. The man backed up and pulled his fist back to punch Clyde in the face. Clyde lifted his good arm, grabbing the mans fist and pushing himself off the wall, twisting the man's arm behind his back and leaning all his weight against him to pin the man against the wall. The third in the group charged Clyde, only for Clyde to lift his foot high enough to kick the man in the chest and send him stumbling back. Clyde used his left arm to pin the man against the wall, using his right to draw his concealed carry weapon and point it at the third man. His finger was off the trigger and you hadn't seen him turn off the safety, but they didn't know that.

"Get the hell out of my bar." Clyde said. He let the man off the wall, using the gun to herd the both of them out of the bar. They opened the door, hesitating before Clyde holstered the pistol and showing the both of them out the door. They landed face down in the dirt before Clyde slammed the door shut. You rushed towards Clyde and threw yourself against his chest, pressing your face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and smoothed his good hand over your hair comfortingly.

"(y/n) are you ok doll?" He asked. You nodded your head, and held him tighter. He let out a sigh and bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. As long as he lived, Clyde swore he'd never let another man lay a hand on you. 


End file.
